


Fortunetelling

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [1]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Fortunetelling<br/>Characters: Jim<br/>Genre: Speculation/angst<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, it’s lonely at the top and Jim is worried about the next General Election. He might be seeking help in "alternative sciences".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunetelling

I could not sleep all night. I could not sleep during a Cabinet Meeting either. Those horrible nightmares that I will lose the next general election kept waking me up.  
Dorothy handed in a resignation notice. Suddenly had a change of heart and realized that oil business is exactly the thing she has wanted to do all her life. How could she?!?!? It was so emotional, I almost burst into tears. Actually, I did burst into tears.  
Why is Annie suddenly so happy about this? I thought they were good friends. It’s as if suddenly a black cat ran through between them. Noone tells me anything!  
And it’s only so little after Bernard left. His replacement is a messy lazy slovenly... slob. A cousin to Lady Appleby. In civil service there's more of those inbred cousins around than in mafia!  
Ran into that wild Agnes Moorehouse woman the other day. Oddly enough she was extremely nice and said she is ready to repent from her erronous ways. Whatever the hell that means?  
All this financial crisis hogglewash is still a hot topic. When do they get tired? It’s not my fault but I’m still reminded of that stupid headline „The Prime Minister got pounded“ every day.  
How low can media sink these days anyway? The highlight of the day is that an astrologer will make predictions on the upcoming general elections on telly.  
I do not believe in astrology. I do not want to watch this nonsense.  
...but let’s just tune in anyway.  
Good Lord! This astrologer is... my former political advisor Frank Weisel! Has the poor boy gone absolutely barkers on his prolongued trip? After returning he reinvented his career and started writing an astrology column for Daily Mail?  
„...Hacker’s government will get re-elected...“ the astrologer on the screen announced confidently.  
Really?  
Actually I do believe in astrology!  
I know: an astrologer is exactly what I need in my team!  
I’m The Prime Minister and I can do whatever I want to!


End file.
